Conventionally, moving picture contents such as movie, animation was provided from media such as TV or video.
As contents delivery service through Internet develops, providing the moving picture contents such as movie, animation in the form of VOD (Video On Demand) is increasing. Recently, Real time transmission of public broadcasting as well as VOD service is being provided.
Internet VOD service is advantageous in that users can enjoy contents at desired time compared with video or public broadcasting. However, on account of transmission rate limit of Internet, high quality contents such as public broadcasting or video cannot be provided. Further, as most of users watch VOD contents alone in one's room, enjoyment by watching contents with others cannot be obtained, and therefore, VOD service is not yet popular as video or public broadcasting.
In order to solve above-described problems of the VOD service, the research for contents delivery technology is being performed continuously, research for providing VOD service in various ways is also being performed besides the traditional way that contents data is simply provided to users by users' request.
The present invention intends to solve the problem that enjoyment by watching contents with others cannot be obtained among problems of VOD service. The present invention relates to method for providing moving picture contents where users can exchange chatting messages regarding their opinion, by which effect that users get enjoyment like watching moving picture contents with other people.